Lips Of An Angel
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: A Jeff HardyOC Song Fic. Suck at summarys...just read...hehe....R&R plz


Title: Lips Of An Angel  
Author: AbbyLee619  
Rating: G..ha ha...it's all good  
Summary: Ashley phones Jeff after months since their break-up. It doesn't stop there. Although they both have significant others, they both still smile at the sound of the others voice.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy. Everybody else i just made up. More like just thought of a name. I do own myself. ha ha. The song i don't own.  
Song: Lips Of An Angel-Hinder  
Spoilers: READ! lolz  
Feedback: yes please. Been awhile since I did a fic let alone a Song Fic.  
Author's Note: i love this song and the beginning came to me as we were driving to see my grandparents for the night and the ending i just made it as i typed. Hope you like it!

Jeff was sitting in his house flipping through channels. It was his fifth time going threw when the phone rang. He went two more channels before getting up and looking for the cordless phone. He found it on the coffee table under his notebook and art book. He answered casually as Jennifer walked in, his girlfriend. "Hello"  
"Hey" a soft voice said with a sniffle.  
Jeff stared in one spot as his body tingled. Been months since he heard that voice. Behind the sadness and softness he knew who it is. "What's wrong Ash?"  
"Nothing, just...Well i know I am probably the last person you want to hear but I just wanted to let you know that my grandpa died this morning." She trailed off.  
"What!" He said quietly as he could hear her choke on sadness.  
"It's just that...well i know how much he loved you and I knew how much you loved him...and I just wanted to let you know that he has gone to fish heaven. He wanted me to tell you that..well, he didn't forget his promise. Whatever that ment." she sniffled  
Jeff smiled. He loved his fishes and fishing. He was like a grandfather to him. Sometimes it felt like he was hogging him.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"How you holding out?" He whispered once again  
"Uh..."Sounded like she didn't expect a conversation. "I've had better days"  
He looked back to see Jennifer looking at some mail. She sat on the couch and opened an enveloped. "I bet" He smiled a bit.  
"Jeff why are you whisperi..." She trailed off as she realized why. "Forgot sorry. I guess I better let you."  
"It was nice to hear from you." He whispered with a smile once again.  
"Jeff who are you talking to?" Jennifer asked as she shuffled through the rest of the mail  
"My dad" He answered back  
"I better go Jeff. Bye"  
"Wait!" He said but realized he heard a click

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Sorry if I am calling late" Ashley said as Jeff answered  
"No that's fine. I was actually just...dreaming"  
"Yeah me too" She smiled and he could tell.. "But ya...maybe I...I should go 'cuz I don't want to start anything with your girl. I know she hates me as it is"  
"No, she's working late tonight. Graveyard. But what you should worry about is Brad. Next time it might get physical"  
"No, he isn't here. Went to see his sister for the weekend. We don't really get along so far."  
"So how ya holding up?"  
"Ya know, it could be better. Usually around this time he asks me to stay the weekend with him. All he asked from me is to remember what he said and what he taught me." Her voice got sader  
"You were always his favourite. He had our futured planned."  
"Ya I know. You were his favourite too. He never got to have that quality time with the others 'cuz they were too busy. You made his days. My family thanks you for that"  
"I was dreaming of his plans tonight" He confessed  
"JEFF! I'M HOME EARLY" Although it was three in the morning  
"Bye" Ashley said and hung up  
"Who's that?" asked Jennifer as she took off her pants  
"Wrong number" He hung up

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Jeff was walking the streets as he heard a familiar laugh. He turned his head to find Ashley walking as she was saying goodbye to a friend. He stood there as she walked backwards. Her friend disappeared and she turned around. "Oh sorry." She looked up and smiled a bit. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy"  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close "Hey" He said as he let go and smiled at her  
She smiled. "Hey yourself"  
"You could use an English Toffee"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Jeff sat on the bed with the phone to his ear. His heart dropped as he heard the words coming from the other end. He pushed the end button and stared at the phone. He heard Jennifer walking in.  
"Babe I'm sorry." He felt her arms wrap around him. "I heard about Ashley"  
He was surprised to hear her say that. After all, Jennifer didn't really like Ashley. To show Jennifer that he wasn't really down about it he turned around and layed down. Jennifer hugged him and rested her head on his chest. Jeff closed his eyes. "Jeff" He heard Ashley but he opened his eyes to see nothing.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Jeff my dear son. Good to see you"  
Jeff turned around to see Ashley grandfather, John Sr. "Hey" He looked around confused  
"Don't worry, your not dead" He did his chuckle and put his arm around his shoulder. "Come"  
"So"  
"We are going fishing. After all, I did promise you one thing"  
"How can this..."  
"Open your mind Jeff. You and Ashley had quite an imaginary and I'm surprised you are asking questions. Didn't you guys always talk about the dream world? Huh"  
"Grandpa! Hurry!" Ashley yelled from behind the bushes.  
"I'm here sweetie. Just had to get somebody"  
"Like who?" Ashley looked up and saw Jeff. "Jeff...what?.."  
"Come, we are going fishing on my big boat i always wanted. There is a bed for you too. I did promise that we would ride off together, just the three of us to start a whole new life. Did I?" He slapped him on the back and walked to the boat. "It's up to you Jeff. The boat leaves and it's not coming back. We will be gone forever".  
Ashley looked at Jeff and then away to the herizon of the sun. Jeff stood there thinking. After awhile he slowly backed up "Sorry".  
Ashley looked at her grandfather and walked to the entry of downstairs.  
"That's okay Jeff, we understand. I promised you will be with Ashley for life and I ment it. Go, they are waiting".  
Ashley walked downstairs and stopped at table a she felt the boat move. She quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. "JEFF!". She got to the top and stopped. "Jeff" She ran to Jeff as he stood on the boat. She jumped on him and looked at him.  
"I couldn't let you leave me for the second time." He smiled and kissed her. "Love you!"  
"I love you too!"

_Honey why are you calling me so late_.


End file.
